


my boy

by RedwinKazier



Series: I Love You| Grahamscott [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Child Neglect, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Grahamscott, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Love, M/M, Song: My Boy (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwinKazier/pseuds/RedwinKazier
Summary: It was the Monday after Nathan had showed up at his door. They had spent the whole weekend together in Warren’s dorm just basking in the warmth of being in love. Warren was so happy he couldn’t wait to rub it in everyone’s face.However, when he tried to walk up to Nathan in the halls on Monday, Nathan looked directly at him, sneered, and said, “What do you want, nerd?”
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Series: I Love You| Grahamscott [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	my boy

**Author's Note:**

> So... I decided to finally continue this series...

Warren wishes he could say that after the ‘I love you’ exchange that everything with Nathan was a fairytale. He wishes he could say that everything ran smoothly, and Nathan was the best boyfriend he could have asked for.

Sadly, it didn’t work like that.

Now, don’t get him wrong. Warren definitely didn’t think everything was going to be perfect. He knew there were inevitably going to be fights. There are in every relationship no matter how in love you are.

However, Nathan didn’t even act like they were in a relationship. Outside of their movie nights and each other’s dorms they didn’t communicate. This, of course, was not from lack of Warren trying. He learned the hard way that Nathan didn’t want things to change in public.

It was the Monday after Nathan had showed up at his door. They had spent the whole weekend together in Warren’s dorm just basking in the warmth of being in love. Warren was so happy he couldn’t wait to rub it in everyone’s face.

However, when he tried to walk up to Nathan in the halls on Monday, Nathan looked directly at him, sneered, and said, “What do you want, nerd?”

Warren was so thrown off by this, all he could respond with was, “I… um… never mind…”

He spent the whole day so worried he did something wrong that he was completely thrown off when Nathan showed up at his dorm that night grinning like a madman.

“Hi, War!” Nathan said as brightly as he had said bye early that morning, leaving before anyone in their dorms were up.

“I… uh… hi, Nate?”

Nathan immediately went into a ramble about something he and Victoria had been talking about at lunch as he started going through Warren’s movie selection. Warren spent the rest of that night confused beyond belief, but he was simply happy that he had Nathan smiling at him again.

Nathan had yet again thrown Warren through a loop.

Victoria, Max, Nathan, and himself were all eating lunch at a table in the courtyard when Hayden walked up to Nate saying he wanted to ask a question.

“Hey, Nathan. I had a question about this afternoon’s practice.”

“Fuck off, dickwad. I don’t remember sketching you into my schedule today.”

Everyone at the table looked at Nathan in shock. No one had ever heard him speak to Hayden like that.

Hayden apologized quickly and stalked off as Victoria said, “What the fuck was that, Prescott?”

Nathan shrugged and said, “He was getting too attached. I just put him in his place.” He went back to eating his sandwich while the rest of us looked at each other in shock.

What the hell was wrong with Nathan?

Warren didn’t really get it until the day he actually met Sean Prescott.

Meeting him was totally by accident. If you couldn’t guess by Nathan’s interaction with him on that first Monday, Nathan had no intentions of making their relationship public. Also, there was the obvious fact that Nathan was very very VERY unlikely to do the whole ‘meet the parents’ thing.

Listening to Sean Prescott talk… all he could hear was Nathan. After that, when Nathan cussed people out, all he could hear was Sean Prescott.

Maybe he was fooling himself in believing Nathan had changed.

Nathan tended to get really bad episodes of depression. He would cry and cry and cry, and all Warren could do was hold him. It broke his heart to see the man he loved like that.

Nathan looked absolutely breathtaking when he cried. Warren wished he could say it was a rare occurrence, but it wasn’t. It was a sight that would absolutely break your heart and make you fall in love all at once. It was one of the few times you saw Nathan displaying unwanted emotions.

Warren decided he couldn’t keep it in anymore one night. It was one of their weekly movie nights, and he just decided he’d had enough.

“Why do you still treat me like garbage in school?”

Nathan looked up from the movie with a complete look of confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Warren sighed and paused the movie and untangled himself from Nathan to sit up. “You said you love me, but the next Monday you told me off for saying hi. Are you ashamed to be with me?”

Nathan sat up and looked him the eyes. “No. Of course not. I love you. I promise. I just… I can’t let word get back to my dad. My dad is a terrible person, War.”

Warren sighed. “Okay, but at least let people know you’re taken. I’m sick of people hanging all over you at school.”

Nathan laughed at this. “Warren, it’s nothing. I love you. They mean nothing.”

They sat in silence before Warren finally spoke up. “If you want me to just sit back and watch girls get cozy with you, then this isn’t going to work.”

Nathan looked scared. “No! War, I’ll change. I’ll tell them to back off. I promise.”

Warren couldn’t help but believe him. They went back to watching their movie and Warren just prayed things would get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want more?!?!?!?


End file.
